<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have a Seat by Arthur_Fleck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214577">Have a Seat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Fleck/pseuds/Arthur_Fleck'>Arthur_Fleck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femme Domme, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Submissive Arthur, Virgin Arthur, blindfold, blowjob, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Fleck/pseuds/Arthur_Fleck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Arthur decide to try a little something new. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have a Seat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for not having written in a while. Please accept my apology in the form of this quick oneshot. I've never written an ArthurxReader before, and I'm not a huge fan of second person perspective, so you'll have to tell me what you think about this particular style. Be sure to leave a comment for me. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur knocked on his lover’s apartment door. She greeted him with a smile and a brief embrace before leading him inside. The two of them had been seeing each other for a few weeks after they met in the lobby of their apartment complex. Arthur was still not completely used to receiving affection on a regular basis.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to try something with you,” she said, taking his hands into her own. Something about her tone was kittenish, almost mischievous. A pang of nervousness struck like a lightning bolt in his belly. She must have sensed his trepidation because she kissed him gently on the lips, her little thumbs making calming circles around his knuckles. “Don’t worry, it’s fun. Here, have a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>She guided him backwards to the kitchen chair until he was seated in front of her. From out of her pocket she pulled a small piece of cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>With a little smile, she answered, “A blindfold. Do you want to try it?” Though he was curious, he hesitated for a moment. His own inexperience made him nervous. Anticipating his hesitance, she offered, “If you don’t like it, we can always stop. How’s that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. Something about it was both scary and exciting. She walked behind him and covered his eyes with the piece of cloth. The knot tied behind his head and Arthur’s world was cloaked in darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not so bad now, is it?” she asked. He felt her kiss the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he replied, allowing himself to settle into the chair. “It’s not so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>It was pretty nice, actually.</p><p> </p><p>He felt her open the first button of his shirt, then the second, the fabric slipping loose around his pale shoulders. Her mouth was inches from his as she undressed him, barely kissing distance away, the air hot and heavy with their breath in the space between them. Behind the blindfold he imagined her lips, red as a cherry and shiny as polished leather, smiling venomously at him.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped the belt from the loops of his pants, slick as a whip, his trousers loose around the jutting bones of his hips, the muscles of his belly tightening in blind anticipation. The sensation that followed was that of her gently guiding his hands behind the chair, the snaking sensation of the belt wrapping around his wrists, tightening around and immobilizing him. Arthur flexed his fingers and swallowed heavily. Behind him, he felt his lover’s mouth on his earlobe, then his neck, her mouth tracing a succulent line down his collarbone, her hands wrapping around to the front of him to pull his shirt open, to feel the firmness of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>When she purred against the shell of his ear, her voice was poisonous with lust. “Are you gonna be good for me?”</p><p> </p><p>The vibration of her voice sent an electric shiver down his spine and into the soles of his feet. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>She mewled, “I want to hear you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s mouth was suddenly cottony and dry. His heart rate increased a tick. “I’ll…I’ll be good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers were on the back of his head, combing through his hair and taking the waves in their grasp until his head was jerked backwards. An involuntary noise of pain and pleasure escaped his open mouth and she made a sound of delicious excitement into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands ghosted across his shoulders as she moved around him, her fingernail tracing a sharp line down his naked chest. His blindness only seemed to increase the power of her gaze; he could feel her eyes rolling over his body, hungry and greedy and wanting him. He imagined her licking her lips, tongue as naughty and red as a strawberry, as she prepared to devour him.</p><p> </p><p>In the darkness of the blindfold, Arthur felt his lover’s hand snake up from his knee to his thigh, groping at his stiffening manhood in his trousers. The touch was dangerous and electric. Despite himself, he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that feel good?” she asked him, and he could hear the self-satisfied smile on her lips. She palmed at his prick, feeling it harden beneath her touch, enjoying how it strained the fabric of his clothes. “You like it when I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, he replied weakly, “Please touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>She knelt down between his legs and tenderly kissed at him through his trousers, allowing herself a little taste of him before the real work would begin. Arthur wriggled slightly against the restraints on his wrists, his animal brain urging him to touch himself, to relieve the desire pulsating in his groin. His lover unzipped his trousers and his pulled his erection through the opening in his pants, his prick still clothed by the fabric of his underwear, her mouth watering at the sight of it.</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her mouth to his length, kissing him torturously slow, breathing in the musky scent of his manhood as she teased him. Behind the blindfold, Arthur’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth falling open as he panted in desire; feeling lusty and stupid, part of him was grateful she couldn’t see his full expression. In a final act of mercy, she pulled his cock free from his underwear and gripped it in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Her tongue, devilish, darted from her mouth and lapped at the swollen head of his cock, daring to taste him, to lick at the dewy wetness that had formed at the slit. Her lips followed closely behind, kissing the head, sucking gently at the hardened organ in her hand. She moaned softly in enjoyment of his taste.</p><p> </p><p>“You taste so good, Arthur,” she teased in between kisses, her hand making a delicious pumping motion up and down his length.</p><p> </p><p>He stammered, <em>“P-please…”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please </em>what?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s brain threatened to short-circuit. <em>“Please…s-suck on my cock.” </em></p><p> </p><p>She laughed, sumptuous. “You’re such a good boy, Arthur. Let mommy be good to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth engulfed him in one swift motion, taking nearly all of him into her throat, her fist still circled around him at the base of his prick. Arthur’s fingers clenched and unclenched behind him, his own breathing heavy and loud in his ears. Her mouth was warm and succulent and pillowy, her tongue sliding over the sensitive flesh of his cock, the muscles of her throat contracting tight around him. As she bobbed her head on him, her hand followed immediately behind, jerking his prick as she sucked on him hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur made a soft groan into the air, his slender belly tightening in response to the overwhelming touch and affection. His touch-starved brain was overloaded with sensation, decades of isolation and loneliness drowned by a deluge of sudden contact. His lover pulled her mouth off of him for an agonizing moment, gasping for air for a precious second, before spitting a succulent drop of saliva onto him, wetting him, and taking him again. She took him down into the back of her throat, nearly gagging on the total length of him, and Arthur felt an edge rapidly approaching.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand moved up and down his length, slick and shiny with the wetness from her mouth, his eyes rolling behind the blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna come for me?” she taunted him, her lips juicy and swollen from sucking on him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I-I’m gonna come,”</em> he stammered, his orgasm an impending storm in his belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” she teased, her hand slowing to an agonizing pace, gripping him at the base of his prick. Arthur felt like he was frothing at the mouth. His hips twitched compulsively.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Please,”</em> he moaned.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and the sound was both wicked and delicious. “Please what?”</p><p> </p><p>His hands strained against the belt. “<em>Please let me come.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Her hand made a single stroke, up and down, on his cock. “Say it again.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Please let me come,” </em>he begged, practically frantic now. <em> “Please let me come.” </em></p><p> </p><p>With love and cruelty she picked up the pace of her fist, twisting her palm around Arthur’s pulsing cock. His orgasm was a snarling dog, chasing her touch with a foaming mouth, rapidly and viciously approaching. He heard her moan softly, the sound weak and tender with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Make a big mess for me, okay, Arthur?” she cooed, her gaze darting between his licentious expression and the swollen organ in her hand. He may have made a noise of affirmation. “Come all over yourself for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds he was complying; with a groan of explosive pleasure, Arthur spilled over his lover’s hand and shot onto his tight belly. Even she made a sound of erotic delight, watching in awe as he sprayed himself with his hot seed. She pumped her fist through his orgasm, milking him of every drop of pleasure until he seemed to crumple inward, fully spent and exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>She tenderly licked the wetness from his prick, causing a few final jolts of intense pleasure into his groin. Arthur was catching his breath when he felt a kiss on the tip of his nose. His lover cheekily pulled the blindfold down with a finger and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so bad, eh?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he replied. “Not bad at all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>